


Overprotective

by Lawy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawy/pseuds/Lawy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Être le directeur du SHIELD, même pour le grand Tony Stark, n'est jamais de tout repos.<br/>Encore moins lorsqu'il faut jongler entre ses responsabilités et son amant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite envie d'OS parce qu'à force d'être alimenté de beaux fanarts, d'en avoir parlé... Et bien on m'a pousser à l'écriture! Cela n'est-il pas honteux ?
> 
> Je tiens à remercier ma Siphirith pour sa patience et sa dévotion à me pousser à l'écriture ainsi que son travail de bêta-lectrice, ainsi que Raspberry pour son avis intraitable et ses conseils judicieux! Merci les filles !
> 
> Voici donc un OS à vous mettre sous la dent en attendant que je puisse continuer mes autres projets et surtout celui avant "la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre". Je m'inspire du Tony des comics Ultimates, même si ma connaissance de ces univers vient essentiellement des films MARVEL.
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plaira!

 

Le SHIELD était une fourmilière qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Toujours en mouvement, toujours dans l'action. Le directeur comme ses hommes ne chômaient pas pour protéger cette planète constamment menacée. Que cela soit par un nouveau méchant, des extra-terrestres ou bien plus simplement par l'envergure de la mafia locale. Les menaces étaient aussi diverses et variées que les agents qui composaient l'unité de défense. Hommes et femmes à l'entraînement militaire ou supers-héros, chacun avait gagné sa place au sein de l'organisation d'espionnage et de la défense. Respect acquis à la sueur du front ou par des exploits héroïques.

Les couloirs du QG du SHIELD étaient la parfaite représentation de cette activité constante. L'effervescence était à son comble. Ce qui n'empêchait pas une silhouette massive de s'y frayer tranquillement un chemin. Un passage digne de Moïse qui écarte la mer en deux. Mais c'était plutôt une technique de survie des agents du SHIELD que d'éviter cette personne dont le corps nerveux était habillé de bleu nuit. Un roc inébranlable dont la démarche assurée et lourde lui assurait une voie complètement dégagée vers sa destination.

Cependant, un très léger choc arrêta sa progression ainsi qu'un nuage de feuilles volantes. On venait de le percuter de plein fouet mais c'était l'effet d'un moustique s'écrasant sur une falaise. L'homme tourna lentement la tête pour poser son regard d'un bleu limpide sur la pauvre créature qui s'était réceptionnée sur les fesses, des dossiers en pagaille à ses pieds dans toute la portion du couloir. L'agent leva immédiatement son regard sur lui et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge devant la froideur de sa victime. Ou plutôt du mur humain qu'il venait de heurter.

Le jeune stagiaire avait été mis en garde de bien faire attention à ne pas croiser son chemin. Mais les accidents, ça ne vous prévient pas avec une lettre recommandée ou une annonce de centre commercial. Il était donc tombé sur la seule personne à éviter dans tout l'héliporteur. Allait-il devenir un dommage collatéral à cause de sa pile de dossiers trop lourde et du fait qu'il s'était perdu dans les couloirs interminables ?

L'agent en devenir n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard comme une proie le faisait avec son prédateur lorsqu'elle sait que son heure a sonné. Et pourtant ce contact visuel qui sembla durer une éternité pour le jeune homme ne dura en réalité que quelques secondes avant que la personne ne poursuive son chemin en marchant sur les papiers sans aucune considération pour les dégâts causés par ses semelles sales ni même pour la personne au sol qui retira précipitamment son pied de sa trajectoire – et qui au demeurant aurait pu se faire très mal avec une chute aussi brutale.

Pétrifié, il se contenta de le suivre machinalement du regard pour être certain que sa vie était encore pleinement devant lui et qu'il ne subirait aucun retour de bâton pour avoir percuter par accident sa personne. Un soupir soulagé à peine audible lui échappa une fois que l'individu fut loin dans le couloir avant de se remettre rapidement sur ses genoux et de rassembler en urgence ces papiers.

Le soldat s'arrêta devant une porte dont l'accès donnait aux étages supérieurs du nouvel héliporteur aux couleurs or et rouge. Il allait enfin s'éloigner de la cacophonie des étages inférieurs pour gagner le calme et la tranquillité des quartiers réservés à l'élite de confiance. N'importe qui n'avait pas accès aux quartiers où le directeur Stark passait ses journées à démêler les complots diplomatiques, à organiser ses troupes et à se droguer de café.

Après un scan de ses empreintes digitales et un autre rétinien, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer, contrôlant à nouveau son identité avant de se refermer.

-Bienvenue Commandant Rogers, fit la voix de Jarvis.

Une fois à l'étage désiré, il mit un pied hors de l'ascenseur mais fut obligé derechef de se stopper car Maria Hill se trouvait à être devant la double porte. Seul son regard de glace se baissa sur la femme qui bloquait sa route. Vêtue de noire, sa coiffure courte semblait vouloir la grandir alors qu'elle faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui. Ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement de le toiser d'un air supérieur et peu ravi de le voir. Néanmoins, le grade l'obligeant à la politesse, elle le salua du strict minimum :

-Commandant Rogers.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement une pleine seconde. Sans lui répondre oralement ou d'un signe de tête, le soldat continua son chemin, l'obligeant ainsi à se pousser sur le coté pour ne pas se faire heurter par son épaule massive. Un faible grognement lui échappa mais Steve n'en eut cure. Ils se détestaient alors pourquoi ferait-il un effort ? Maria Hill ne pouvait pas le supporter parce qu'il ne répondait qu'à une seule personne et il la détestait pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle passait trop de temps avec le directeur. En temps que Second, c'était tout naturel mais le super soldat partait du principe qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Il avait perdu cette foi, il y avait bien longtemps. C'était une belle illusion que de faire confiance à la race humaine qui était tout aussi facilement corruptible que les autres.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Steve Rogers avait encore foi en une seule personne.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il pénétra dans le bureau du dirigeant du SHIELD et referma la porte derrière lui. Son attention revint immédiatement sur la personne du lieu privé, au téléphone dans son grand fauteuil de cuir. Celui-ci était tourné vers les baies vitrées, sa voix trahissant sa fatigue et sa lassitude. Il était en communication avec des personnes importantes à entendre les gants qu'il prenait pour exposer ses arguments en faveur d'une action immédiate de ses troupes pour calmer un groupe de rebelles.

Steve fit un petit détour vers les canapés afin d'y déposer son bouclier puis il se dirigea vers le grand bureau central. Il jeta un œil sur la multitude de paperasse qui recouvrait le métal du bureau. C'était simple, on voyait la couleur de ce meuble en regardant ces pieds. Il parcourut quelques intitulés pendant que le directeur Stark clôturait la discussion puis téléphonait à Maria Hill pour lui dire de lancer les troupes.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa derrière le dossier du fauteuil puis celui-ci pivota. Steve tourna le visage vers le directeur qui lui adressait un sourire rayonnant.

-Steve. Comment a été ta mission ?

-Tu n'as plus à te faire de soucis, répondit-il d'un ton étonnement doux mais ferme.

Les prunelles bleu acier se posèrent sur le visage fatigué de Tony. Malgré ses traits tirés, ses poches sous les yeux, il avait ce sourire rayonnant accroché aux lèvres et regardait la relique qu'il était comme un don du ciel. Et la froideur dont Steve semblait être l'incarnation ne semblait nullement atteindre son vis-à-vis, ni même entacher son éclat.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres charnues et Tony bascula sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour se remémorer ce qu'il avait à faire. Debout entre son fauteuil et son bureau, Steve se contenta de l'observer tranquillement, le laissant à ses réflexions quelques minutes avant de lever une main pour venir cueillir sa joue dans sa paume. Comme une récompense, il eut un de ces sourires lumineux. Tony rouvrit ses paupières pour le fixer de ses prunelles océans avant de suivre le mouvement de sa main.

Guidé avec une délicatesse presque incongrue venant de la part du rigide super soldat, il se leva de son fauteuil pour venir l'embrasser, couvrant sa main de la sienne dans le processus. Ce contact lui fit froncer les sourcils et rompre le doux baiser. Le directeur Stark récupéra la main grande calleuse couverte par des gants demi-doigts en cuir pour l'inspecter et découvrit les phalanges de son amant pleines de sang en plus d'égratignures que le cuir n'avait pas su protéger.

-Je t'avais dit de faire attention, gronda-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien.

Un claquement de langue réprobateur lui répondit. Tony posa une main autoritaire sur son pectoral en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Assieds-toi, je vais te soigner.

N'importe qui lui aurait ordonné cela, Steve l'aurait envoyé valser contre le premier mur avec le plus grand désintérêt. Mais c'était Tony. Alors il prit appui sur le bureau avec précaution pour les papiers et attendit sagement de le voir revenir avec la trousse à pharmacie qu'il gardait constamment dans son bureau. Le directeur Stark avait l'habitude que son super soldat revienne égratigné sans passer par l'infirmerie.

-Et l'autre main ?

Steve la lui présenta. Elle se trouvait dans le même état que la première. Tony plissa son nez en un signe de désapprobation avant de lui demander de retirer ses demi-gants. Ce dernier obtempéra avant de lui tendre ses mains l'une après l'autre lorsque le directeur les réclama, armé d'un coton imbibé d'alcool. Le commandant ne broncha pas une seule fois sous la douleur du désinfectant sur ses plaies, son regard d'acier scrutant simplement le visage contrarié de son amant.

-Ce n'est rien, finit-il par répéter doucement.

-Tu dis toujours ça Steve. Que ce soit lorsque tes mains sont juste égratignées ou lorsque tu te fais toucher par les tirs ennemis. Je suis désolé mais ce n'est PAS rien à mes yeux, répliqua-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ses prunelles le fixèrent avec fatigue mais aussi avec une inquiétude toujours présente.

-Ce n'est pas rien, répéta-t-il comme pour le lui rentrer dans le crâne. Fais-moi plaisir et fais attention à toi. Parce que de tous ceux que j'envoie au combat, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète le plus et… si un jour il t'arrivait quelque chose de grave, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

La mâchoire de Tony se contracta après ces mots, son regard accroché au sien pour chercher une réaction positive à ses paroles, une promesse… Mais la réponse fut sous une toute autre forme. Une des grandes mains de Steve se coula sur sa nuque d'une prise ferme et douce pour rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne tandis que l'autre, à peine soigné, vint se poser sur ses reins pour le coller contre lui de manière impérieuse et protectrice. Le directeur grogna pour la forme, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas dupe de son petit jeu mais il laissa sa méfiance s'endormir dans le baiser passionné.

Il s'y accrocha même, espérant que cela soit une manière de lui dire que oui, il ferait attention à lui. Tony posa le coton plein de sang dans la trousse de secours avant de remonter ses mains autour de la nuque puissante, de venir mettre un peu de désordre dans les cheveux blonds coupés court. Le baiser se prolongea en jeu de langues, de morsures, de suçotements qui firent soupirer de satisfaction Tony.

Avec une lenteur autoritaire, Steve retourna la situation à son goût. Le directeur se retrouva rapidement assis sur son bureau et ses papiers, ses mains accrochées à la tenue bleu nuit, son souffle plus court. Mais lorsque les mains gourmandes de son amant commencèrent leur exploration, il vint les saisir pour arrêter l'échange. Une brève contrariété passa dans une morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure et Tony rompit le baiser. Ses joues étaient délicatement rougies par l'excitation naissante et le manque d'oxygène tandis qu'un sourire heureux étirait la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai une réunion dans moins de trente minutes. Je dois passer en revue quelques papiers sur lequel tu m'as assis et… Je vais avoir besoin d'un café car elle va être longue.

Steve le scruta avec son air toujours aussi impassible, froid selon certain. Il caressa du bout des doigts les mains chaudes de son amant et déposa un baiser léger sur sa bouche.

-Je m'occupe du café.

Le directeur lui adressa un autre grand sourire puis se leva avec précaution. Avant que le soldat n'ait eu le temps de trop s'éloigner, il vint capturer sa joue et lui accorda un dernier baiser.

-Merci, murmura Tony.

Il le laissa s'éloigner puis se tourna face à son bureau avec un soupir désespéré d'avance. La réunion allait être longue et douloureuse tandis que la promesse des bras musclés du super soldat était nettement plus alléchante. Le directeur Stark ne ferait certainement pas passer son devoir après son plaisir personnel, même si parfois il était tenté. Il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil en cuir, rangea la trousse d'urgence puis la posa au sol pour s'occuper de sa paperasse. Une tasse de café atterrit rapidement sur le coin libéré pour elle et il remercia Steve d'un de ses sourires rayonnants avant de le suivre quelques secondes du regard. Le commandant Rogers prit la direction des canapés dans le but de patienter et s'y assit avec une tablette.

Il ne pouvait s'adonner plus longtemps à la rêverie et se plongea dans ses comptes-rendus. Pour Tony, le temps sembla anormalement trop court lorsque la voix de Jarvis, son IA, lui indiqua l'heure de la réunion. Il acheva sa tasse de café froid d'une traite et se leva avec une liasse de papiers sous le bras, soutenue par quelques dossiers. Son mouvement déclencha aussi celui du super soldat qui s'était mis debout, le bouclier étoilé à la main.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

-Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Le directeur approuva d'un hochement de tête et il sortit de son bureau avec son amant sur les talons. Ils rejoignirent la salle de conférence qui se trouvait être dans les étages inférieurs, accessible à tous évidemment. Tous les agents qui croisèrent la route de Tony Stark furent salués en retour par leur directeur, avant que leurs sourires ne s'effacent en voyant son garde du corps. Sur ce sujet, Tony lui avait déjà fait une réflexion, pour qu'il se montre un peu plus aimable avec les autres. Mais rien ni personne ne semblait trouver grâce aux yeux de Steve, à part lui. Le moule si joviale et doux du légendaire Captain America semblait s'être brisé durant cette longue hibernation. Aussi, Tony n'avait pas insisté sur ce sujet.

Le directeur Stark entra dans la salle de conférence et tout le monde le salua promptement jusqu'à ce que Steve entre à sa suite. L'ambiance déjà électrique par les débats à venir gagna un niveau de tension par la présence du chien de garde du directeur. Ce dernier n'en tint cependant pas compte et laissa son amant prendre sa place habituelle, adossé contre le mur derrière son siège, bouclier au sol. Tony posa sa pile de dossiers et après un bonsoir général, il rentra dans le vif du sujet.

Pendant que les différents débats étaient lancés, le regard d'acier de Steve fit un lent tour de table pour mémoriser les présents comme les absents avant de revenir sur l'objet de son attention avec le plus grand désintérêt pour les discussions. Il n'était là uniquement pour veiller à sa sécurité. Parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Parce que Tony Stark était devenu son monde.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de son long sommeil imposé, Captain America avait senti une rupture entre son monde passé et celui-ci. La glace qui l'entourait avec physiquement fondu mais pas celle de son aura. D'abord, on lui avait annoncé que la guerre était finie, qu'il l'avait gagnée. Puis, on l'informa de la date de cette nouvelle époque où on venait de le réanimer, bien loin de la sienne. C'était comme si le destin s'était penché sur le fil de sa vie, qu'il avait été décidé de l'interrompre ici puis de le faire reprendre là. L'icône de la nation fut une grande curiosité scientifique et humaine à son réveil. La légende urbaine existait vraiment. Le super soldat perdu durant la guerre était de retour ! Mais la relique Captain America suscitait autant l'admiration que la méfiance. Pour sa sécurité et son bien-être, il avait été maintenu dans cet hiver permanent, enfermé dans une pièce blanche et stérile mais avec tout le confort qui était dû à son rang de héros national. Steve avait eu l'impression d'être un criminel dans cette pièce exiguë. Sa foi en l'humanité était déjà brisée mais ce traitement ne l'avait pas incité à croire de nouveau.

Il ne savait même pas quel était le jour de l'année ni la saison. Pour lui, c'était encore l'hiver. Au terme de quelques jours d'isolement, la porte blindée fit entrer une personne inattendue. Un homme qui lui offrit un sourire aussi chaleureux qu'un matin d'été. Un homme qui s'adressait à lui normalement. Bien que la confession d'être un grand fan l'avait fait devenir un peu gêné et très respectueux. À ses yeux, le soleil s'était enfin invité dans cette pièce pour tenter de le réchauffer. Son hiver perpétuel semblait prendre fin en la personne de Tony Stark, le directeur du SHIELD. Une personne qu'il avait appris à apprécier et à vouloir suivre, afin de protéger cette candeur et cette grandeur d'âme que son hibernation lui avait prises.

L'indifférence qu'il avait pour ce nouveau monde se transforma en intérêt pour celui de Tony. Steve Rogers fut le témoin de sa bonté, de sa gentillesse et il se fit le serment de protéger cette personne quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Parce qu'il avait retrouvé la foi en cet homme. Réciproquement, Stark lui avait rapidement fait confiance et l'avait gardé auprès de lui, dans son entourage de confiance. Et l'air de rien, au détour d'une conversation anodine, Tony lui avait confié que s'il restait trop longtemps dans son ombre, il allait vouloir plus de lui.

Ils avaient échangé un regard intense.

Steve s'était brièvement demandé si c'était une manière de le tester ou de le provoquer. Le sourire un brin joueur qui avait étiré les lèvres du directeur Stark lui avait rapidement confessé la réponse et il s'était donné à lui sans hésitation. Il se surprit même à le désirer avec force, avec besoin. Ce qui n'avait été dans son esprit que sentiment de protection s'était métamorphosé en un amour possessif. Au bout du compte, Tony Stark était le seul à réussir l'exploit de briser la glace de l'inébranlable super soldat.

-Bien, cette réunion est close, vous pouvez disposer, annonça enfin Tony.

Le directeur Stark se leva enfin, marquant la fin de la pénible réunion. Alors Steve remarqua qu'il n'était pas loin de vingt trois heures. Sous son regard de froide indifférence, les agents du SHIELD sortirent tous les uns après les autres. Sauf Maria qui était venue réclamer quelques petits détails à son amant avant de partir. Un soupir et une main sur la nuque, Tony se tourna vers Steve avec une fatigue évidente sur le visage. Le super soldat se décolla du mur qu'il avait soutenu durant près de deux heures sans une once de fatigue, récupéra son bouclier ainsi que la pile de papiers importants.

-On passe par le bureau et on rentre ?

-Ouais, souffla Tony. Merci.

Il frôla l'épaule massive de la sienne, pianotant déjà sur son portable pour régler les derniers détails tout en marchant avec son amant vers une soirée de repos bien méritée.

~/~

Tout était minuté à la seconde près dans le programme du commandant Rogers. Sauf qu'une personne avait eu la charmante idée de lui donner du fil à retordre. Et sa contrariété n'avait pas aidé son interlocuteur à s'en sortir indemne. Il avait donc quelques minutes de retard. Steve s'était arrangé pour arriver peu de temps après le directeur Stark sur l'héliporteur. C'est donc comme à son habitude que ses pas le dirigeaient dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur afin de s'enquérir du bon déroulement de sa conférence.

Cependant quelque chose clochait. Il régnait sur l'héliporteur une effervescence anormale. Son regard calculateur suivit le flot d'agents qui convergeaient tous vers la plateforme principale et il décida immédiatement de s'y rendre lui aussi. Au début, il se fraya un chemin en marchant sur des pieds et en poussant des épaules mais rapidement le mot se passa et on lui laissa un champ plus libre pour débarquer sur le centre de commande.

Au commandement se trouvait Maria Hill en communication avec quelqu'un tandis que les fourmis du SHIELD s'activaient derrière leurs écrans. Steve Rogers capta des images, ayant alors des brides de réponses qui ne lui plaisaient guère. Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses muscles roulèrent dangereusement sous la combinaison bleu nuit. Il continua son chemin droit sur la seconde en chef du QG qui ne le vit pas approcher. Un agent lui fit signe de se tourner. Ce qu'elle fit sans vraiment avoir peur de qui se trouvait derrière elle. Maria Hill bloqua sensiblement en voyant Steve Rogers la dévisager avec gravité. Elle le fixa avec un temps de latence trop long pour son interlocuteur qui répéta sa demande.

-Trouvez-le ! acheva-t-elle en raccrochant.

La fourmilière devint étrangement plus silencieuse. Maria et Steve se regardaient comme deux chiens de garde prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Sauf que l'un était plus menaçant que l'autre. La seconde du SHIELD avala sa salive pour se laisser quelques dixièmes de seconde de plus pour réfléchir à comment annoncer cette délicate nouvelle. C'était sans compter sur le regard d'acier qui semblait vouloir l'ouvrir en deux pour lire l'information à la source. La plus courte des formulations est souvent la meilleure.

-Tony a été kidnappé à la fin de sa conférence. Nos agents ont déjà pisté une partie de leur trajectoire…

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas informé tout de suite de la situation ? coupa-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

-Vous êtes au courant maintenant, répliqua Maria avec agacement. J'avais d'autre chose à faire que vous passer un coup de fil, Rogers !

-Parce que me faire revenir ici est un gain de temps plutôt que de m'envoyer sur le terrain ? ironisa Steve.

La femme ouvrit la bouche mais la referma de même que ses poings qui s'étaient serrés pour se retenir de le frapper. Non, elle se ferait plus mal qu'autre chose. Le super soldat avait bien vu son geste et il l'ignora. Il se tourna vers un des agents qui semblait s'activer sans rien produire à part du vent. Ou du moins, ce que faisait cet homme bien net sur lui ne l'intéressait pas plus.

-Vous !

-Moi ? bégaya l'interpellé.

-Votre prénom.

-Phillip…

-Vous me communiquerez toutes les informations sur la situation.

-Je peux très bien, s'insurgea Maria avant d'être coupée par une main puissante qui attrapa sa gorge.

Steve avait été rapide, efficace. La seconde du SHIELD avait stoppé net sa tirade et l'air commençait à lui manquer sous la pression méthodique des doigts. Et bien qu'elle fût la seconde, personne n'osa lever le petit doigt contre le super soldat. Ils avaient bien trop peur de sa colère.

-Votre incompétence s'arrête ici Maria Hill. Contentez-vous de rattraper vos erreurs pendant que je vais récupérer le directeur Stark.

Il la lâcha en la repoussant brutalement puis tourna les talons pour marcher à grandes enjambées dans le couloir. Steve n'avait pas une minute de plus à perdre sur l'héliporteur. La vie de Tony était en danger. Rien que cette formulation mentale le mettait dans une colère noire. Personne n'avait le droit de poser le moindre petit doigt sur son précieux amant.

Durant ce court trajet, il avait récupéré son oreillette ainsi que ses lunettes à la dernière pointe technologique pour les mettre sur son nez. Le super soldat savait où s'était déroulé la conférence de Tony. Dans Brooklyn, le quartier qui l'avait vu grandir. Un des quartiers les plus dangereux de New York. Tony l'avait rassuré en lui certifiant que toutes les dispositions avaient été prises pour sa sécurité, qu'il avait vraiment besoin de lui sur cette autre mission. L'incompétence qui entourait le directeur Stark avait fait ses preuves aujourd'hui et plus que jamais il était dorénavant hors de question qu'il sorte sans lui à un nouvel événement.

Sa mâchoire se crispa davantage en grimpant sur sa Harley modifiée. Ses grandes mains gantées se contractèrent sur les poignées avant que l'une d'elle ne tourne celle de mise en route. Le moteur se mit à ronronner et les pneus pivotèrent pour dégager un halo de lumière semblable à celui de Iron Man. La moto s'éleva dans les airs et la minute suivante, elle traversait déjà les nuages ainsi que les rafales de vents. Steve l'élança à toute allure dans le ciel afin de se rendre rapidement sur le lieu du kidnapping.

Le super soldat atterrit parmi les agents du SHIELD qui lui laissèrent place nette devant l'aura sombre et le regard froid qu'il leur adressa. Ce fut à cet instant-là que le dénommé Phillip se réveilla.

« Commandant Rogers, les kidnappeurs ont été repérés à cinq blocs du lieu de la conférence, en direction de Flatlands. »

L'agent n'eut aucune réponse car Steve était trop occupé à inspecter les lieux même avec le fourmillement de policiers et d'agents du SHIELD. La moto qui ronronnait toujours se remit rapidement en mouvement avec fluidité dans le trafic interrompu. Le soldat se mit à suivre les dégâts visibles des ravisseurs avant que ceux-ci ne se fassent plus rare.

« Commandant Rogers ? Avez-vous eu mes informations ? » réitéra Phillip.

-Hmm.

Il coupa la communication avec l'agent et demanda à Jarvis de lui pirater toutes les caméras du secteur pour chercher les ravisseurs de Tony ainsi que son portable. L'IA mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir lui donner satisfaction sur la géolocalisation du téléphone de son créateur. Évidemment celui-ci était immobile car il avait été projeté sur un trottoir. Steve ne s'arrêta pas à ce point de chute sans intérêt, pas plus qu'il ne récupéra l'objet détruit au sol. Incapable de rester sans agir, le super soldat refit chemin inverse sur quelques mètres, inspecta d'autres croisements de même que les civils qui le regardaient avec méfiance ou curiosité.

La façade de calme polaire était bien loin du compte sur ce qui se passait intérieurement. Steve Rogers était prêt à cogner la première personne suspecte afin de savoir où était Tony. D'autres informations finirent par arriver à ses oreilles. Soit par le biais du pauvre Philip et ses informations quelque peu floues comme le SHIELD savait si bien le faire ; soit par Jarvis qui indiquait les rues où était passée la camionnette des malfrats.

La nuit commença à s'installer dans le ciel, insouciante du drame qui se déroulait sur terre. Mais au fur et à mesure que les indications s'engrenaient, Steve progressa vers son point de chute. La compétence de l'IA de son amant dépassait celle de Phillip à qui il ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre. De rue en rue, en suivant les indices des traces de pneus, des objets défoncés ainsi que son instinct, combiné aux corrections de Jarvis, le super soldat finit par arriver non loin du bâtiment où les kidnappeurs avaient été vus rentrer avec un paquet humain. Par soucis de discrétion, il gara sa moto dans une ruelle déserte. Celle-ci ne craignait rien avec son système Stark Industrie unique au monde.

Son regard d'acier vissé sur le bâtiment, Steve récupéra son bouclier, sa main serrant fortement la poignée. La tension qui l'habitait avait raidi sa démarche, semblable à un ours chargeant son adversaire. Durant sa progression vers le bâtiment, le super soldat leva sa main libre afin d'activer le mode nocturne et thermique de ses lunettes high-tech. À défaut de pouvoir bricoler pour lui, son amant le gâtait avec des technologies de pointe dont même le SHIELD ne bénéficiait pas encore. Steve put rapidement évaluer de la situation. Six hommes étaient à une table dans ce qui semblait être l'appartement du concierge, armés à la vue de leur comportement. Lorsqu'il levait le nez, c'étaient des habitations normales sans aucune personne qui semblant attachée sur une chaise. Sa mâchoire se crispa de contrariété et il pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment.

Puis, Steve enclencha juste le mode thermique avec une vision normale, ses verres de lunettes à peine teintés vus de l'extérieur. Il frappa deux coups secs à la porte et attendit. Il avait volontairement mit son pouce sur le judas alors la porte s'ouvrit.

-Putain de gosses de mes couilles, on vous a dit…

Le malfrat n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un puissant coup de bouclier le fit reculer dans la pièce principale. La force de la charge le fit trébucher contre une table basse et l'homme se mit à crier de façon très virile lorsqu'il se renversa en arrière avant de se cogner le crâne au sol. Ce qui donna évidemment l'alerte. Les autres malfaiteurs jusque là sans réaction sous le coup de la surprise prirent leurs armes à feu pour canarder l'intrus. Mais Steve avait déjà placé le bouclier devant lui pour se protéger et fonçait sur les premiers à sa portée. Le bouclier de la nation écarta le premier contre le mur, l'assommant brutalement et de façon nette. De manière définitive plus exactement à voir la trace de sang qui suivait la chute du gars.

Puis, son bras libre vola directement sur la gorge du suivant, un coup sec qui bloqua sa respiration. L'homme se mit à paniquer, cherchant sa respiration sans y parvenir. Il porta une main à sa gorge comme si cela pouvait résoudre le problème, en faisant des gestes supposés menaçants avec son arme à feu de l'autre main. Cette coordination désordonnée laissa tout le loisir à Steve pour le désarmer et ne pas perdre une seconde de plus. Le flingue en main, il tira trois balles qui firent mouche. Une balle de la tête, c'était net et radical. Les trois corps s'écroulèrent presque en harmonie sur le sol tandis qu'il avait un tressaillement de sourcil. Un picotement se faisait sentir sur son flanc gauche exposé et en baissant rapidement les yeux, il vit un trou dans la tenue bleu nuit. La balle l'avait traversé mais cela ne serait pas une gêne pour la suite.

Steve reporta immédiatement son regard de prédateur sur le dernier conscient – et en vie – qui recula avec panique contre la première surface plane. Il venait de se coincer entre un buffet et l'angle de la pièce, une main toujours sur sa gorge douloureuse.

-Je… pitié…

Steve resta sans expression à sa tentative de supplication mais le laissa néanmoins reprendre son souffle. Il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité s'il ne pouvait parler. Néanmoins, l'arme à feu se pointa sur lui pour l'obliger à se dépêcher dans sa recherche d'oxygénation. Affolé, l'homme leva son autre main devant lui en signe de paix.

-Qu'est-ce… que vous… voulez ? Du fric ? De la drogue ? Des filles ?

-Où est Tony Stark ? demanda Steve d'un ton sombre qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

-Jamais… entendu parler.

La réponse ne convient évidemment pas du tout au super soldat qui visa le genou et tira. Un cri de douleur retentit dans l'appartement des kidnappeurs. Mais cela n'atteignait aucunement la fibre émotionnelle de Steve Rogers qui se rapprocha de manière menaçante. L'homme se tenait debout par miracle, coincé sur sa jambe valide, une de ses mains tentant de venir panser sa plaie douloureuse. Le bouclier se planta juste à côté du type, pénétrant dans le mur comme dans du beurre. Dans le même mouvement, il rangea l'arme dans sa poche arrière pour libérer sa main. Celle-ci vint saisir celle de sa victime qui ne servait à rien sur la plaie pissant le sang. Steve commença à y exercer une pression désagréable, forte, la douleur commençant à poindre et la manière dont il avait de positionné ses doigts laissaient présager pire pour la suite.

-Je suis un peu pressé alors je ne vais pas briser un par un les 224 os qui composent ton misérable squelette. Je vais faire ça par lot afin d'avoir ma réponse plus rapidement, annonça-t-il en serrant la main. Où est Tony Stark ?

L'homme pâlit rapidement, la peur venant saisir ses entrailles telle la main puissante du super soldat sur la sienne. Son corps se mit à trembler sous la brutale émotion. Sa respiration se saccada de gémissements qui imploraient la pitié. Mais Steve n'en avait aucune lorsque la vie de son monde était en danger. La pression progressive de ses doigts se referma férocement. Les os de la main craquèrent et un cri perça le silence tendu. Cette action eut la conséquence voulue de délier sa langue.

-Dans un entrepôt !

-Où ça ? aboya-t-il avec impatience.

-Sur Bergen Avenue. Les locaux Melter. Il avait tout prévu et nous a commandités pour le kidnapping. On devait récupérer Stark après la conférence, il a fait diversion pour nous permettre de fuir jusqu'ici parce que ce building à un accès aux égouts en plus d'avoir un passage vers le tramway. C'est tout ce que je sais ! J'ai fait ce pour quoi il nous a payé. Je vous en supplie, pitié, j'ai une femme et des enfants, couina le malfaiteur après avoir tout balancé en espérant que cela sauve sa peau.

Steve relâcha sa main broyée et il se recula, retirant son bouclier du mur. Parmi les plaintes de douleur, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme qui ne vit absolument pas son geste. Il avait baissé les yeux sur ses blessures en croyant être sauvé. Hélas, il n'en était rien. Steve récupéra le flingue et lui logea une balle dans la tête. Il se désintéressa immédiatement du corps glissant sur le sol pour chercher quelques chargeurs supplémentaires. Si le kidnapping avait été bien organisé, ce Melter avait dû prendre ses précautions.

Il devait s'y rendre armé. Steve empocha ses trouvailles de même que son arme d'emprunt bénéficia d'un chargeur tout neuf. Puis, il mit les voiles. Il regagna sa moto en courant, l'enfourcha puis démarra en trombe pour sa destination. Le super soldat ordonna à Jarvis de lui faire un état des lieux complet de l'entrepôt et des alentours tout en jouant les GPS pour lui assurer une route la plus courte possible et sans escarmouche. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait la distance le séparant de Tony, Steve savait à quoi s'attendre. Sur les derniers mètres, il demanda à l'IA de configurer ses lunettes sur le mode nocturne et thermique, les ajustant pour ne pas risquer de les perdre pendant son entrée. Ce n'était pas une option envisageable.

La moto déboula dans la ruelle à toute vitesse, le bouclier étoilé calé sur le guidon à sa place de prédilection pour protéger son propriétaire. Steve fonça purement et simplement dans la grille qui vola dans un éclat métallique, maigre résistance avec sa chaîne et son grillage de mauvaise facture. Cependant, cette entrée en fanfare sonna l'alerte et il commença à se faire canarder par les gardes postés devant l'entrepôt. Slalomant pour éviter les dégâts, il accéléra sur la fin pour faucher ses adversaires. La roue de la moto se coinça à cause de la veste d'une de ses victimes et dérapa. Steve se retrouva au sol, fit une rapide roulade avec son bouclier puis se redressa dans le mouvement. Il se servit de son élan pour assoner un coup de bouclier dans l'estomac du premier ennemi qui avait voulu l'arrêter. Le super soldat sortit rapidement son arme à feu pour viser et faire mouche quand ce n'était pas le bouclier qui entrait violemment en contact avec une mâchoire ou un torse.

La dizaine de gardes fut maîtrisée en un temps record. Sa colère avait rendu ses actions plus brutales et radicales. Steve marcha sur les cadavres pour arriver devant une porte et l'ouvrir d'un violent coup de pied. Sitôt à l'intérieur, il chercha une ombre rouge bien précise parmi celles qui affluaient dans sa direction au secours de leurs compagnons malheureusement morts. Le super soldat repéra enfin la silhouette de Tony, attaché comme un vulgaire saucisson, les bras en l'air et une équipée autour de lui. Et la scène qu'il vit, même si c'était en vision thermique, crispa sa mâchoire et tendit les muscles puissants sous la combinaison.

Steve Rogers ne chercha nullement à retenir les coups que sa rage laissait sortir. Il avait pris la direction de l'étage supérieur où il avait repéré son amant, croisant une certaine quantité de chair à canon. Les premiers n'eurent pas le temps de souffrir. Les balles fusèrent avec rapidité dans les têtes ou les poitrines, faisant tomber ses adversaires comme des mouches avant qu'un semblant de stratégie n'essaie de s'organiser pour le prendre en étau. Nullement impressionné, Steve s'était volontairement laissé encerclé. Son arme à feu était vide, ses chargeurs sur le bitume près de sa moto. Cela irait plus vite au corps à corps. Avec un calme olympien et une inexpressivité totale, il attendit qu'un pauvre bougre joue les vaillants malfrats.

Celui-ci rencontra le vibranium étoilée avec violence, un coup qui le faucha rapidement. Steve l'avait immobilisé sur le sol juste à ses pieds et lui administra un puissant coup de pied dans la cage thoracique pour être certain qu'il ne se relève pas. La suite s'enchaîna plus rapidement. Criant à la vengeance devant la barbarie de leur opposant, ils se jetèrent sur lui comme des hyènes sur une gazelle. Mais cette furie désordonnée ne fut qu'un coup de pied dans l'eau. Steve avait beau extérioriser sa colère et sa frustration, il demeurait un être calculateur et précis. Il laissa le loisir à ses ennemis de se percuter les uns les autres, s'occupant de ceux qui étaient une réelle menace pour lui.

Le cercle fut alors rompu. Steve envoya valdinguer un homme contre le mur d'un coup de pied dans la cage thoracique qui fit craquer ses côtes. Immédiatement après, un type tenta de le ceinturer mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva face contre le sol avec un bouclier en vibranium qui trancha net sa main. Le visage peint de projections sanguines, le super soldat se releva tel un fauve et bondit sur ses suivantes victimes, les fauchant avec férocité. Les murs du couloir ressemblaient à une peinture impressionniste avec pour thème central un rouge éclatant.

L'imposante carrure du commandant Rogers se releva pour affronter de son regard d'acier les nouveaux arrivants dans l'allée exiguë. C'était la troupe autour de Tony qui venait lui faire le comité d'accueil. Nullement essoufflé, ne montrant même pas un signe de douleur malgré des impacts de balles sur sa combinaison, Steve évalua rapidement ses options pour se débarrasser de ce nouvel obstacle. Les hommes de main de Melter mirent peu de temps à l'accueillir en bonne et due forme, ouvrant le feu sur lui. Le bouclier se plaça devant son propriétaire, le protégeant tandis qu'il se baissait près du sol.

D'un, c'était pour récupérer un couteau accroché à un des cadavres jonchant le sol et de deux, ce fut pour prendre son élan. Il glissa légèrement sur le sang et les membres morts mais sa vitesse s'amplifia dès qu'il fut sur une surface propre. Tout comme le bruit des balles venant ricocher sur sa protection de vibranium. Comme si des balles pouvaient l'arrêter. Sa vitesse et sa force furent un choc impitoyable pour qui se retrouva sur son chemin. Trois types s'étalèrent sur le sol, glissant et lâchant leurs armes. Ceux encore debout tentèrent évidemment de lui tirer dessus sans atteindre leurs compagnons. Mais Steve était rapide.

Le couteau mordit la chair de la cuisse de son premier adversaire avant de venir barrer son torse de rouge puis sa gorge. Le super soldat repoussa immédiatement le corps en train de lutter pour la vie et enchaîna sa danse macabre. Le suivant percuta le bouclier tandis qu'une balle mordait sa cuisse gauche. Steve inspira pour effacer de son esprit la douleur de ce corps étrangers dans ses muscles. Il pivota rapidement pour être sur les deux fronts. À sa droite, il donna un puissant coup de bouclier dans la mâchoire de celui qui venait de lui tirer dans la jambe, à sa gauche, il perdit son couteau qu'il venait de loger dans la trachée du mercenaire.

Des gargouillis s'échappaient de la gorge de sa victime qui tenait encore debout en essayant de lutter pour sa vie et qui empêchait les autres de tirer sur l'intrus. Steve en profita pour mettre une droite à l'autre type et lui décrocher violemment la mâchoire, achevant le travail de son fidèle ami étoilé. Gardant son élan, il balança un coup de pied dans le torse de l'agonisant qui projeta en arrière deux de ses confrères. Steve se protégea immédiatement derrière son bouclier des tirs à bout portant des deux derniers debout. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte qui l'intéressait puis celle-ci commença à progresser dans le couloir.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et il chargea les deux derniers survivants debout. L'un finit au sol, le crâne écrasé par sa rangers et l'autre finit coincé entre le mur et le bouclier. Steve l'acheva en faisant craquer ses cervicales d'un geste de la main sur sa boîte crânienne. Il récupéra son arme avant de relâcher la pression sur son corps et de le laisser tomber au sol. Avec un calme étrange, il pivota légèrement en arrière pour tuer les deux derniers hommes qui avaient tentés de se dégager du cadavre de leur camarade.

Ensuite, il regarda dans la direction de Melter en train de fuir sans aucun garde du corps. Évidemment, Steve venait de tous les mettre hors service. Il arrêta sa course plus sournoisement que pour les autres. L'homme d'affaire se reçut le bouclier de Captain America en plein dans les omoplates. L'impact lui coupa le souffle, projeté face contre le sol si brutalement qu'il s'y cogna la tête. Le commandant Rogers commença alors à se rapprocha de son ultime victime mais il stoppa ses pas dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il vit enfin Tony. Son rayon de soleil était toujours attaché à la manière d'une pièce de viande, son visage couvert de sang et d'hématomes. Tout comme le reste de son torse après que son bourreau ait déchiré le costume sur mesure. Cela rajouta une couche à la colère dévastatrice de Steve Rogers. Jarvis afficha les constantes vitales de son amant sur ses verres de lunettes, ce dernier inconscient. Tony n'était pas en danger. Il pouvait donc finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Alors Steve dirigea ses pas vers le corps en train de haleter sur le sol, rampant désespérément vers la sortie. Il lui tira dans la cuisse pour le ralentir, ou plutôt par pur cruauté calculatrice, brisant le silence par un cri de douleur sonore. D'un coup de rangers dans les côtes, il retourna Melter sur le sol métallique de son entrepôt. Ce dernier tenta de se débattre en pointant une petite arme à feu sortie de sa manche. La main se prit un coup de bouclier et lâcha le flingue dans un autre cri aigu de souffrance.

-Votre prix sera le mien, débita-t-il avec la peur aux tripes.

Steve eut un reniflement dédaigneux et posa sa chaussure sur le costume impeccable de l'homme d'affaire, le tâchant de sang et de poussière. Il se débarrassa de son arme à feu désormais inutile devant ce rat.

-Je ne suis pas à vendre.

-Tout le monde à un prix, le vôtre sera le mien, renchérit immédiatement Melter.

Le super soldat le fixa comme s'il considérait la question avant qu'un autre sourire sournois n'étire le coin de ses lèvres.

-C'est à cause de la vermine comme toi que Tony est très occupé, commença doucement Steve. Alors le prix sera ta misérable vie.

Il baissa le bouclier pour venir l'appuyer sur sa gorge. Steve l'avait jugé coupable et il était prêt à appliquer la sentence dans la seconde.

-Attends attends on peut s'entendre toi et moi ?!

Le super soldat commença à appuyer avec ses deux mains sur le rebord de son fidèle ami de guerre. Melter émit un cri qui se perdit rapidement dans des halètements désespérés et des gargouillis de mauvaise augure. Ses mains tentaient de répliquer, de repousser le bouclier mais sa force était semblable à une mouche comparée à la détermination implacable de la légende vivante. Le vibranium comprima sa trachée et continua à mordre sa chair pour tracer une auréole de sang sur le tissu coûteux de même que sur le sol. L'agonie de l'homme d'affaire était lente comme si le commandant Rogers s'assurait de lui rendre chaque coup qu'il avait porté à son amant, chaque pic de douleur qu'il avait suscité chez lui. La pression de ses mains vint jusqu'à faire craquer la gorge de l'homme à présent réduit au silence dans des gargouillements morbides. Alors là, Steve retira le bouclier, prit son élan et abattit celui-ci de manière nette et précise pour séparer la tête du corps.

Cette dernière ne se détacha pas du premier coup à cause des os cervicaux. Steve réitéra l'opération pour achever cette vermine, le vibramium étoilée changé en couperet de guillotine de sa propre justice et enfin, la tête roula sous l'impact du métal sur le sol. Il la suivit du regard, satisfait de cet exemple qu'il allait laisser derrière lui. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à Tony Stark maintenant que son chien de garde, comme tout le monde l'appelait si bien, venait de mettre une menace claire et sanglante sur la vie de quiconque oserait à nouveau le toucher. Le commandant Rogers avait déjà commencé à nettoyer New York des parasites de ce genre qui polluaient le temps de son précieux amant mais plus que jamais cette politique était à appliquer plus drastiquement.

Steve essuya son bouclier sur une zone propre du costume du mort, englobant la scène avant de pivoter rapidement. Tout en mettant le bouclier dans son dos, il demanda à Jarvis d'appeler Happy pour venir les chercher à l'angle de l'avenue puis il entra dans la salle de torture où Tony était encore accroché. En quelques grandes enjambées, il se retrouva face à lui. Ses deux mains libres vinrent caresser sa mâchoire bleuie avec une extrême douceur. Si Melter n'avait pas déjà eu son compte, Steve se passerait volontiers derechef les nerfs dessus.

-Tony, appela-t-il avec force. Réveille-toi.

Ce dernier sursauta à cette voix familière et écarquilla les yeux. C'était l'équivalent d'un seau d'eau glaciale sur le visage. Hébété, perdu, Tony le regardait avec incompréhension tandis que la douleur de son corps meurtri se rappelait à lui lorsqu'il tenta de bouger. Alors tout se remit en place dans sa tête, le kidnapping, Melter et sa leçon à grand renfort de coups de poings et autres douceurs. L'ancien marchant d'arme avait été évincé neuf mois plus tôt par Stark Industrie et voilà comment il prenait sa revanche sur Tony. Ce dernier inspira avec panique avant de haleter comme si la surprise lui avait coupé le souffle, à moins que cela ne soit la souffrance de ses côtes et son torse maltraité. Tony avait les yeux vissés sur Steve comme s'il était un mirage, une sournoise tactique de supplice.

-Steve, murmura-t-il à bout de force.

-Je vais te sortir de là.

Tony se détendit au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait par cœur et il sentit le torse de son amant lui servir d'appui. Il tenait à peine sur la pointe des pieds, les bras toujours douloureusement en l'air. La première chose que le directeur du SHIELD fit, ce fut de poser sa joue sur l'épaule nerveuse et d'inspirer son odeur telle un baume pour calmer son agitation. Puis le contact des doigts de Steve lui parut d'une fraîcheur incroyable, brûlante tandis que celui-ci le détachait avec précaution. Il baissa enfin ses bras en grimaçant, chaque geste était une vraie souffrance. Il en avait enduré des coups mais se faire passer à tabac de cette manière, une vengeance sournoise et gratuite, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait plus subie. Iron man était au placard depuis qu'il avait endossé la responsabilité d'être directeur du SHIELD et par conséquent, il avait perdu son endurance de punching ball humain.

-Où est… Melter ? demanda-t-il par soucis d'être en sécurité.

-Je m'en suis occupé.

-Le SHIELD ?

-Je les préviendrai dès notre départ.

Un souffle soulagé lui répondit. Même si Steve ne suivait aucune procédure à part celle de sa sécurité, Tony savait que ce n'était pas bien. Il devinait la manière dont son amant s'était « occupé » de ses kidnappeurs, il devrait le réprimander de ne pas avoir attendu auprès de Maria les instructions et la procédure normale. Tous ces protocoles, ils étaient bien beaux mais en cet instant, il les envoya valser dans un tiroir de son esprit et le ferma d'un coup de pied – virtuel évidemment. Tony était soulagé d'être en sécurité, sauvé, et n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui. Chez eux. Il n'avait pas la force d'argumenter avec Steve sur sa manière de procéder à son extraction.

Tony était à présent sur ses jambes et non plus soutenu par ses poignets en l'air, celles-ci se mirent à trembler sous le poids de son corps, sous le choc de l'émotion, sous la douleur de chacun de ses membres battus. Alors le blond se pencha un peu sur lui, sa large main retenant son dos puis il souleva ses jambes en glissant l'autre sous ses genoux. Steve venait de le prendre à la manière d'une princesse éplorée. Ce n'était pas indolore comme position mais c'était beaucoup mieux que supporter son propre poids. Le directeur du SHIELD se laissa clairement aller dans les bras de son sauveur, en totale confiance. Il avait pris une seconde pour inspirer et expirer calmement, oublier la souffrance et lorsque Tony leva les yeux sur Steve, celui-ci le scrutait avec son air toujours aussi impassible bien que les prunelles d'acier étaient clairement inquiètes pour lui. Alors le brun lui offrit un sourire, un peu moins rayonnant que d'habitude, basculant sa tête contre son torse pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Il sentit les doigts tachés de sang caresser à peine la pliure de son genou avant que la démarche souple et légère de son amant ne le conduise dans le dédale de couloir de l'entrepôt de son tortionnaire.

Tony entrouvrit à peine les paupières pour constater qu'il y avait du sang sur les murs puis les referma. C'était un silencieux constat de ce qu'il avait deviné mais il se tut pour l'instant. Sa mâchoire se crispa dans les escaliers même si Steve prenait son temps pour lui éviter d'être balloté comme une poupée de chiffon. Ils finirent par sortir du bâtiment et la morsure d'une petite brise fit violemment frissonner sa peau nue. Tony en rouvrit les yeux et finit par tourner la tête pour chercher leur véhicule de retour. Il vit la moto de son amant au sol parmi des débris et des corps sans vie mais le super soldat prenait une toute autre direction. Il passa la grille principale et remonta l'avenue où la limousine noire de Stark les attendait.

Happy sortit immédiatement du véhicule en le voyant arriver avec son précieux fardeau et ouvrit en grand les deux portes latérales de la limousine. Steve le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête et pénétra à l'intérieur, courbé en deux pour déposer Tony sur la banquette confortable. Lorsqu'il commença à s'éloigner, le brun lui attrapa le poignet ce qui arrêta la retraite du commandant Rogers. Son regard alla dans le sien, attentif.

-Téléphone à Maria ici.

Une demande et un ordre doux, à la fois parce que Steve n'avait pas besoin de lui cacher ce qui s'était passé au SHIELD comme à l'entrepôt et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés. Pour atténuer sa souffrance, pour continuer à se sentir en sécurité. Tony ne le lâcha pas du regard et son impassible super soldat céda. Steve remercia Happy d'un mouvement de la main puis attrapa une portière pour la fermer en un geste évident pour la suite. Puis il vint prendre place à côté de son précieux amant, posant le bouclier à ses pieds puis il appela Maria Hill sans passer par le pauvre Phillip.

« Steve Rogers, que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ? Vous n'utilisez plus votre sous-fifre Phillip pour savoir où en sont les recherches ? »

-Tony est en sécurité, je l'évacue de la zone.

« Quoi ? » s 'écria la seconde. « Comment va-t-il ? »

-Le SHIELD va devoir faire le ménage à l'entrepôt Melter sur l'avenue Bergen, éluda Steve.

« Steve Rogers répondez à ma putain de question, comment va le directeur ? »

Sa voix était si forte que Tony en plissa les paupières et les sourcils d'inconfort. Il leva une de ses mains avec lenteur et la posa sur la joue de Steve qui s'était apprêté à lui répondre de manière cinglante. Au lieu de ça, le super soldat tourna le visage vers son amant qui lui offrit un sourire et en douceur, il récupéra le commutateur pour le mettre vers sa propre oreille.

-Je suis mal en point mais en vie Maria, calme-toi. Steve me ramène en lieu sûr. Dépêche une équipe de nettoyage pour l'entrepôt. Je vais avoir besoin de repos alors je te rappellerai demain dans l'après-midi.

« Entendu Directeur » approuva-t-elle immédiatement.

-Merci Maria.

Il coupa la communication en inspirant calmement. Tony déposa sa tête sur la large épaule de son commandant sans se défaire de son sourire. Un sourire fatigué, triste et à la fois heureux. Il était tiraillé par des émotions contraires et cela le rendait énigmatique aux yeux de Steve, qui ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de l'observer durant tout le trajet de retour. Tout comme le brun qui avait fait un lent inventaire de ses blessures. Son amant ne pipait pas un mot mais il avait perdu du sang à la vue des nombreux impacts de balles sur sa tenue bleu nuit dont certaines étaient peut-être encore présente dans sa chair. C'était comme si son propre corps n'avait aucune importance. Seul Tony comptait. Et Tony désapprouvait ce mode de fonctionnement.

La voiture finit par se garer et Happy vint derechef leur ouvrir. D'un regard, Steve s'enquit de la situation mais Tony le rassura d'un hochement de tête. Il pouvait marcher jusqu'à la villa. Surtout que la porte était à moins de cinq mètres du véhicule. Serrant la mâchoire, Tony prit appui sur Steve pour se relever doucement de son siège, son amant l'accompagnant en attrapant ses hanches. Il le suivit de près mais Tony fit une pause contre l'une des portières.

-Merci Happy.

-De rien boss. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? Je dois prévenir Melle Potts ?

-Non, je lui dirai moi-même quand j'irai mieux. Rentre chez toi et encore merci.

Il lui offrit un pauvre sourire avant de s'appuyer contre son amant et de continuer à marcher jusqu'à leur porte. Tony avait un peu de fierté à conserver et se faire porter par Steve en demoiselle en détresse n'aidait pas dans une telle situation. Le blond s'occupa d'ouvrir la porte et ils entrèrent tous les deux, Tony offrant un dernier signe à Happy qui avait attendu de les voir disparaître derrière la porte pour partir. Un lourd soupir échappa au directeur du SHIELD lorsqu'il posa son regard sur sa déco moderne et son espace plus qu'illimité. Son amour de la grandeur était tout d'un coup un peu trop.

-Laisse-moi te porter jusqu'à la chambre, demanda Steve en posant son bouclier contre le mur à côté de la porte.

-Ouais, maugréa Tony. Ma fierté peut aller se coucher maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de public.

Un léger souffle amusé échappa à Steve qui prit le temps de déposer un baiser tendre sur son front avant de se baisser devant lui et de le reprendre dans ses bras. Tony grimaça quand même un peu mais il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à marcher jusqu'à la chambre. Les pas de Steve s'arrêtèrent dans la salle de bain près de la baignoire.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Le super soldat esquissa un rapide sourire à cette plaisanterie. Tony prit appui contre le lavabo, en station debout tandis que son amant préparait le bain chaud avec de la mousse histoire de décontracter son corps maltraité. Le brun avisa une chaise et la tira vers lui avec des mimiques de douleur puis il s'y assit. Lorsque Steve revint vers lui, il le jaugea avec une certaine gravité. Un échange de regards lourds de sous-entendus s'en suivit puis le brun leva une main pour lui demander de se rapprocher et le commandant Rogers obtempéra. La main de Tony vint effleure son flanc troué où le sang avait séché.

-Combien il en reste ?

-Une balle dans la cuisse. Je vais m'en occuper.

Son supérieur approuva d'un hochement de tête et il laissa Steve se reculer. Le blond retira d'abord le haut de sa combinaison, mettant à la vue de son amant les impacts de balles qui avaient percé sa peau pâle. Il cicatrisait vite mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se négliger. Le super soldat retira ensuite son pantalon et inspecta la plaie où était resté le corps étranger. Il ouvrit la pharmacie pour en sortir une pince, du coton et des strips. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers la baignoire, Steve se mit alors à fouiller dans sa chaire à la recherche de la balle, serrant la mâchoire sous la douleur qu'il provoquait avant de sortir l'intruse et de la jeter dans l'évier avec la pince. Il se mit à faire compression avec le coton qui se remplissait de sang, le changeant plusieurs fois avant de coller des strips pour que la peau puisse se ressouder correctement.

Son opération effectuée, il retourna à la baignoire pour arrêter l'eau suffisamment haute. Tony avait alors le regard dans le vide, fatigué. Il avait suivi l'opération chirurgicale tout en retirant ses chaussures mais n'avait pas eu le courage de faire davantage. Steve capta son attention en effleurant sa joue et le brun releva le nez.

-Je t'aide pour le bas ?

-S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il.

Avec précaution pour sa plaie à la cuisse, son amant se baissa devant lui. Il défit le bouton puis la braguette, faisant glisser avec prudence le pantalon et son sous-vêtement sur ses fesses, que Tony souleva, puis le long de ses jambes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le mettait à nu, Steve découvrait évidemment de nouvelles zones bleues. Il ne put s'empêcher de venir effleurer le dessus de son genou d'un baiser ô combien tendre et respectueux, relevant ses prunelles d'aciers pleines de promesses. La promesse de le soigner avec attention, la promesse de le protéger de sa propre vie s'il le fallait, la promesse d'être toujours là pour lui. Et Tony se perdit dans ce regard un long moment. C'était ce regard qui le faisait craquer, qui lui faisait oublier que derrière ces promesses se cachait un côté beaucoup plus sombre.

Un côté sombre que Steve ne partageait pourtant pas avec lui. Pour le protéger sans aucun doute tandis que Tony préférait le tirer dans la lumière. Le rendre plus souriant, moins brutal avec les autres. Retrouver un écho de Captain America, même si c'était impossible. Et en même temps, égoïstement, il voulait garder ce côté étrangement doux de Steve pour lui tout seul. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui mettre définitivement une muselière. De concert, les deux mains du brun remontèrent vers la mâchoire de son amour pour venir la caresser puis lentement le guider vers lui.

-Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Steve s'exécuta avec une délicatesse qui contrastait avec ses actions passées. D'abord quelques effleurements, avec une certaine timidité comme s'il risquait de le briser avant que Tony ne l'invite à venir. Le super soldat remonta une de ses larges mains pour venir accueillir sa joue puis sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser avec une complète dévotion. Parce que Tony Stark était son monde, parce qu'il était la seule personne pour qui il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie – il le faisait déjà passer avant la sienne. Le souvenir encore vicieux de l'avoir vu torturé, attaché changea le baiser en échange passionné, protecteur et à la fois possessif. Si le brun ne désirait pas le changer pour le garder pour lui, Steve faisait passer exactement le même message dans ce baiser, bien que la note plus sombre sous jacente était qu'il tuerait de ses mains quiconque le toucherait encore.

Et à cet instant, Tony se sentit grisé par un sentiment de pleine puissance. Il leva ses mains pour venir les agripper les cheveux blonds, s'accrocher à lui avec autant de besoin que de peur. Steve était capable de le briser d'une simple pensée et il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il comptait sur lui dans tout. Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de sa bouche toujours délicieusement capturée par son amant qui glissa avec précaution son autre main sur sa hanche, la caressant du bout des doigts.

-Steve, haleta-t-il.

Le directeur du SHIELD retira ses doigts de ses cheveux pour venir récupérer la mâchoire carrée de son amour, l'encadrant avec une tendresse désespérée. Il y avait son devoir et il y avait Steve. Ils formaient un couple étrange mais dépendant l'un de l'autre.

-Je t'aime, confia Tony.

Ses prunelles dans les siennes, son souffle s'était accéléré sous l'émotion de ces mots dits pour la première fois à haute voix. Alors qu'à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse, il aurait voulu les lui murmurer, les graver sur son épiderme de ses lèvres, de ses mains. Un an qu'il voulait lui dire ses mots. Puis Tony lui offrit son plus beau sourire malgré son visage amoché par les coups. Sourire qui ne cessa de grandir lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du blond jouer sur sa nuque de manière aérienne et délicate avant que la large et chaude paume vienne délicatement recueillir sa joue. Le pouce de son amant caressa sa pommette et le super soldat vint effleurer ses lèvres comme une réponse avant que des mots ne sortent :

-Je t'appartiens.

Et le baiser enflammé qui suivit signifiait « tu m'appartiens aussi ». Tony se laissa submerger, amadouer. Son cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité, du SHIELD, pour ne se concentrer qu'égoïstement sur lui, la douleur de cette épreuve et le bonheur de ce moment. Un soupir tremblant échappa au brun qui malgré son corps plus que douloureux chercha à se rapprocher de Steve, venant tirer sur son bras, le ramenant vers sa taille, grimaçant en avançant sur la chaise. Son amant tempéra son empressement par des gestes doux avant de se retrouver contre son torse, l'entourant de manière aérienne mais protectrice.

Tony aviserait plus tard du reste.

**THE END**


End file.
